


She said

by timetofly



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: Set some time after Progress





	

“She asked me if I still fancy you” the words spilled from Rob’s mouth as he flopped on to the sofa beside his friend..  
“What did you say?” then realising he’d asked much to quickly, sounded much too keen to know, Gary added “obviously you do.” Spreading his palms wide and looking down at himself he continued “what’s not to fancy?” and, looking up giving a small laugh, finished with “but did you admit it?”  
Ignoring the joke Rob thoughtfully chewed his bottom lip for a second. “She said that she thought we’d been at it again for ages, but yesterday when she walked in on us and we didn’t look guilty or move apart she realised we hadn’t been that brave yet.”  
”Yesterday?” Gary cast his mind back to the afternoon before. They’d been sitting on this same sofa when Ayda had walked in looking for one of Teddy’s toys. She wanted to take it with them on the trip to stay with Ayda’s brother for a few days, they were leaving early the next morning. True they had been squashed up together in the middle of the huge seat, but they were watching an old football clip on Rob’s laptop which was balanced across their legs so they had to be close to see the screen. Yes, Rob’s arm had been stretched along the back of the sofa behind him and yes his head had naturally fallen in to that dip between Rob’s shoulder and chest, and yes the top of his head had been resting on Rob’s jaw but they were comfortable and hadn’t realised how intimate they looked. If they had maybe they would have jumped apart as she entered but instead they had both smiled a welcome, laughed at her “working hard boys?” comment and thought no more of it as she left, toy in hand, with a grin over her shoulder.  
“I asked her why she though we’d ever been at it” He turned to look in to Gary’s face, studying his reaction, “I’ve never told her, ever. She knows we had a mad time of it back in the day, and that we did some stuff with girls together but I never told anyone about us. Did you?”  
Gary shook his head “No, Dawn said she didn’t want to know anything. Even now she never wants to hear about what we’ve been doing when I’m here.” He smiled, “What happens in LA stays in LA, she says.”  
They looked at each other silently for a moment as the penny dropped then spoke as one “she thinks we’re at it too!”  
Rob shook his head in mild disbelief, “I asked her why she’d not had a go at me, or you, or screamed and shouted and stormed out or banned you from visiting ages ago if she’s always thought we were at it”  
Gary held his breath, wanting to know.  
”She said, because I’d given up my whole lifestyle for her, all the stuff I used to do. Like it was a big deal! I was happy to give up everything for her!” he exclaimed. “She said you were no threat, that I’d loved you for years before I ever met her and loved you through all the years I’ve been with her and that loving you is part of who I am and that was why she made me swallow my stupid pride and make up with you”  
Gary blushed faintly, took a deep breath and swallowed in an effort to steady his racing heart.  
Rob’s words came in a rush “she said if me and you were lovers it was fine, that it wouldn’t matter to me and her. It wouldn’t change anything. It’s just the different parts of me and that she loves all of the parts of me”. He raised his eyebrows and smiled his cockiest smile. “That’s definitely true, she does love all my parts.”  
Gary smiled softly in to his eyes “your parts are very loveable, from what I remember”. His gazed dropped for a moment as he sought the right words and the courage to say them, then lifted back up to meet Robs. “I did want to. Right from that night in your kitchen. I always wanted to. I knew you didn’t though, so I never asked... I”  
”I do” Rob cut him off. “I did want to, I do want to. I thought you didn’t. I thought you’d gone all straight on me”  
Gary glanced down towards the bulge of his own crotch, his cheeks flushed. He half smiled “Well, not exactly straight, more slightly curved”. As he looked back up Rob had leaned in, their faces were millimetres apart. Gary turned and moved to lie back on the sofa, Rob followed. In an ungainly, clumsy untangling of limbs they were finally down. Face to face, Gary’s hands linked in the small of Rob’s back. Rob lay between Gary’s legs, his weight held on his own elbows. He studied Gary’s face, hands place either side, his thumb stroked along the soft beard covered jaw line and he slowly lowed his head for the kiss they had both waited for years to feel once more.


End file.
